User blog:Oliverwestern/Blog Twenty Seven: My Episodes and info.
Episode 1: Dora gets a Maths Question Wrong and gets Grounded: NEW SERIES: In School, Dora causes trouble by getting a Maths problem wrong, but gets suspended for a completely different reason altogether. FIRST APPEARANCE: Dora Marquez, Brian Doyle, OliverWestern*, Principle*, Caillou Anderson, Noddy Smith, Veena Marquez, Cole Marquez. NOTES: In this episode, The Principle is portrayed by BodyGuard, and OliverWestern is portrayed by PC Guy. This marks Dora's only appearance in her DTE form. Episode 2: Dora and Friends gets Grounded for Talking Smack: The Nintendo Gang and the Scooby Gang (minus Scooby Doo) help Luigi calm down after being nervous on his first day, but Dora, Noddy, and Caillou cause trouble by talking smack. FIRST APPEARANCES: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Rosalina, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers NOTES: This marks OliverWestern's first appearance as himself, and PC Guy is confirmed as the principle of Krypton High School. This is the only episode where Shaggy is voiced by Steven. From Episode 6, he is voiced by Eric. Episode 3: Dora gets Grounded for Swearing in School: OliverWestern introduces his friends to his classmates with help from Steven Doyle, one of the teachers from Krypton High School. The lesson goes well, until Dora starts using colourful language. FIRST APPEARANCES: Mikester Hall, Benj Shephard, Liam Prezo, Amy Etanima, Steven Doyle NOTES: This is Amy's only episode appearance throughout the series. Unlike Dora, she actually gets away with swearing. Episode 4: Troublemakers get Grounded for Disrupting School: Fred tries to teach them ICT, but he reports all of his students to the principle as soon as they start planning on doing naughty things. FIRST APPEARANCES: Postman Patrick Clifton, Eric Etamina, Grace Etamina, Kimberly Etamina, Postman Pat's legal guardian, Noddy's foster father, Juanita Marquez NOTES: In this episode, Fred Jones is voiced by Joey, and Postman Pat is voiced by Dallas. This is the only appearance of Eric Etamina. Episode 5: Dora gets Grounded for Grounding Princess Peach: The Nintendo Gang are devastated when Dora grounds Princess Peach. What Dora doesn't know is that Mario has her father's mobile number. FIRST APPEARANCES: Toad, Toadette NOTES: This episode brings the number of people in the Nintendo Gang up from five to seven. Episode 6: Dora gets Grounded for Getting a Detention: Wario and Waluigi fear being in the same class as Dora, until the teacher gives them a day off. When Dora arrives late, will Fred Jones own up to his troublemaking past? FIRST APPEARANCES: Wario, Waluigi, Warren Cook FINAL APPEARANCES: Steven Doyle, Grace Etamina NOTES: From this episode, Shaggy is voiced by Eric. This episode once again increases the number of people in the Nintendo Gang, this time fron seven to nine, though the fist seven have non-speaking roles in this video. Mikester and Liam only make a non-speaking role at the end of the video. Postman Pat is voiced by Dave. Episode 7: Dora gets Grounded for Getting into Dead Meat: OliverWestern is chosen as the Guest Tutor for Behaviour Card Day. He hands the cards out based on their behaviour. Can Dora escape the Black Card? FIRST APPEARANCES: n/a NOTES: OliverWestern tells the class there would be ten cards, but only five are shown on-screen. Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Toad, and Toadette have non-speaking roles in this episode. This is the last episode to have Juanita voiced by Kimberly Episode 8: Dora gets Grounded for Making a Fake VHS Opening: Dora, still reeling from getting expelled, decides to make a fake VHS opening, but she is quickly found out and scalded by her enemies! FIRST APPEARANCES: n/a NOTES: This episode is one of two episodes where characters are absent from an episode, but are mentioned by other characters. Episode 9: Dora gets Grounded for Grounding Ben: Dora sneaks into Krypton HeadQuarters and grounds Benj Shephard, but she is chased away by an angry Prezo, who witnessed the whole thing off-screen. FIRST APPEARANCES: n/a NOTES: Cole Marquez is accidentally addressed as Jorgito in this episode. This is the only episode where Mikester Hall is voiced by Young Guy, having been previously voiced by Duncan. Episode 10: Troublemakers get Grounded for Getting Mario Arrested: The troublemakers decide to get Mario arrested for being a Nintendo fan. But when the police realise they were conned, will Mario get his revenge? FIRST APPEARANCES: Scooby Doo, Scrappy Doo, Flim Flam, Barney Rex, Alan Cook, Boris Anderson, Doris Anderson SPECIAL APPEARANCE BY: Slippy V NOTES: In his special appearance, Slippy V is wearing red, instead of green, and he is voiced by Alan, instead of Professor. From this episode, Daphne Blake is voiced by Julie, Juanita Marquez is now voiced by Amy, and OliverWestern is voiced by Simon. Episode 11: Scrappy Doo and Flim Flam gets Grounded: Mario and Vera Bennett induct the new prisoners into Barnhurst Prison, but how many troublemakers are to be inducted? FIRST APPEARANCES: Vera Bennett NOTES: This episode marks the first of two episodes going into the Barnhurst series. Episode 12: Troublemakers get Grounded for Escaping Barnhurst Prison: The troublemakers successfully escape from Barnhurst, but was this a clever ploy by Vera and Pauline? FIRST APPEARANCES: Pauline FINAL APPEARANCES: Alan Cook, Kimberly Etamina, Juanita Marquez NOTES: This episode confirms Pauline as the tenth member of the Nintendo Gang. Wario and Waluigi play the part of stunt inmates in this episode. Episode 13: Troublemakers get Grounded for starting a Barnhurst Riot: The troublemakers attempt to get Vera Bennett fired from her job by having a riot, but their plan is soon interrupted by an unthinkable tragedy! FIRST APPEARANCES: n/a FINAL APPEARANCES: Warren Cook, Barney Rex NOTES: This episode marks the first death in the series. Warren Cook is also transferred to the Tina Diesel Detention Center. Episode 14: Caillou Anderson gets Grounded for Talking Smack: Vera, Meg, Marty, and Dennis dish out punishments to the four remaining troublemakers for taking part in the riot, but will Caillou keep his mouth shut? FIRST APPEARANCES: Meg Jackson, Marty Jackson, Dennis Cruikshank NOTES: This episode confirms Barney's death, and Warren's departure. Episode 15: Barnhurst gets Two New Prisoners: Fred Talbot and Robert Gaffney enter Krypton High School to see Gaffney's previous school, but this turns out to be a clever trap by the police, and the Nintendo Gang, as Gaffney was wanted for vandalism. FIRST APPEARANCES: Robert "Bob the Builder" Gaffney, Fred Talbot NOTES: OliverWestern used Fred Talbot as a character for revenge, for deceiving ITV. This episode also marks the first appearance of Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina's Swim Suit forms. Rosalina is dubbed Rosetta in this episode. From this episode, Mikester Hall is voiced by Simon. Episode 16: Joan Ferguson gets Grounded: Joan Ferguson is inducted into Barnhurst after being found guilty of corruption, but her mood goes from bad to worse when Lizzie Birdsworth deliberately gets herself sent back inside! FIRST APPEARANCES: Joan Ferguson, Lizzie Birdsworth NOTES: When Lizzie inducts herself as a Prisoner, she's not upset or angry at all. She is instead, very PLEASED with herself! Episode 17: Flim Flam gets Grounded: Scrappy Doo and Flim Flam decide to cause trouble in school, and successfully get Fred Jones into trouble, but Flim Flam gets himself into further trouble when he poos on the floor, after seeing Scrappy Doo getting grounded. FIRST APPEARANCES: n/a FINAL APPEARANCES: Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Rosalina, Pauline NOTES: This episode marks a rarity where one of the good guys gets into trouble. Episode 18: Caillou Anderson gets Grounded for Losing his Parole: Caillou, and Fred Talbot, find themselves in hot water with the Governor, after Flim Flam accidentally lags on them, much to the amusement of the other troublemakers. FIRST APPEARANCES: n/a NOTES: This episode is the first episode since Episode 14 to be hold exclusively in a prison. Episode 19: Trouble at the Halfway House: When Dora is sent to the Halfway House as a result of being paroled for her good behaviour, she meets three new troublemakers, Dee Dee Desmond, Lee Lee Leech, and Mee Mee Mason. When the three sneak out without permission, will the three get into trouble? FIRST APPEARANCES: Dee Dee Desmond, Lee Lee Leech, Mee Mee Mason, Blue Toad FINAL APPEARANCES: Cole Marquez, Venna Marquez NOTES: Apart from the beginning of the episode, this episode takes place outside of the prison. PC Guy is shown to have more than one job. References to Episode's 12 and 17 are made here. Episode 20: Daillou gets Grounded for Framing Caillou: Dora, Dee Dee, Lee Lee, and Mee Mee join Fred Jones, and Daillou Anderson for Halfway House Detention, but Daillou accidentally confesses to his crimes when Dora's anger gets the better of her. FIRST APPEARANCES: Daillou Anderson FINAL APPEARANCES: Caillou Anderson, Boris Anderson, Doris Anderson, Dora Marquez NOTES: Although this episode is Dora's final episode, she returns one more time in Episode 25 in the intro before leaving the show for good. Episode 21: A Bad Day for Noddy Smith: Noddy gets off to a bad start when he picks a fight with Joan Ferguson, and his day goes further downhill when he starts an effin 'n' blindin contest with her in the Governor's office! FIRST APPEARANCES: n/a NOTES: From being a former bent screw at Wentworth, Joan Ferguson should've known better than to accept a fight. Episode 22: Daillou Anderson gets Grounded: Diesel Warner (the new troublemaker) robs four pints of milk, but his plan backfires when meets up with escapee Daillou. He, and Daillou, are then sent to Barnhurst alongside Dee Dee, Lee Lee, and Mee Mee, much to the anger of Marty Jackson. FIRST APPEARANCES: Yellow Toad (intro only), Diesel Warner FINAL APPEARANCE: PC Guy NOTES: This is the only episode where an escape happens off-screen. It's also the only episode where an inmate has called Vera Bennett by her nickname "Vinegar Tits" in front of her face, instead of behind her back. Episode 23: Chris Hall gets Grounded: Before visiting Vera in Barnhurst, Chris Hall sabotages the shifts in an attempt to get more more shifts than his brother. What he doesn't know is that David Chisnall and Benj Shephard had already informed Mikester Hall about the incident. FIRST APPEARANCES: Chris Hall, David Chisnall NOTES: This episode is a filler for Episode 24: Dee Dee gets Grounded for Holding Chris Hall Hostage. Episode 24: Dee Dee gets Grounded for Holding Chris Hall Hostage: When Chris Hall visits the prison to see Vera, the three naughty girls (Dee Dee, Lee Lee, and Mee Mee) decide to hold him hostage, but their plan backfires when Vera tells all of the inmates to return to their cells! FIRST APPEARANCES: n/a FINAL APPEARANCES: OliverWestern, Liam Prezo, Chris Hall NOTES: Chris Hall should've known better than to enter a prison without a prison officer present. OliverWestern and Prezo only appear in the intro. Episode 25: Prisoners get Grounded for Getting into Dead Meat: Mario is the Tutor in this Behaviour Card Day, but it's not to see who graduates. Instead, it's to see who gets paroled, and who doesn't. FIRST APPEARANCES: n/a FINAL APPEARANCES: Diesel Warner, The Nintendo Gang NOTES: Mario scolds Noddy and Daillou for getting an extra two years, when he should've told them four. It's also the only time when the inmates can wear their own clothes. Episode FINALE: Troublemakers get Executed: In the finale episode, the Troublemakers are told to stay in the recreation room by Marty Jackson, but much to his horror, a fire broke out, killing all eleven inmates. The news confirms that only the four prison officers have survived. FIRST APPEARANCES: n/a FINAL APPEARANCES: Last Episode NOTES: With this being the final episode, OliverWestern had shown all of the characters that were used in the entire series, some with minor changes. Category:Blog posts